COLORno Destiny Ribbon Record - Moonlit Princess
NOTE: COLORno Destiny Ribbon Record officially airs after PriParty Arc's events, in order not to spoil anything and in order to respect the orders of the timeline Hello everyone, and welcome once again to Destiny Ribbon Record! Y'know, I'm getting tired of writing these boring introductions you all probably skip now, so... Get ready, because it's going to be a ride! ---- ... ... ... Hanako: THIS IS ACTUALLY THE PUREST FORM OF LUCK!!! *fixing the camera* Hilulu: YOU SUCK AS A CAMERAMAN Hanako: BLESS JEWLIE Hibiki: So this thing didn't stream you freaking out this time? Hanako: YUP! Mystery: Unholy Tenshi... *holds head* Hanako: By the way, we're live now Hibiki: WHAT?! Haruka: *jumps in front of the camera* Hello everyone and welcome to COLORnoH3! Mystery: We're Dream♦SPECTRUM, COLOR and our assistant Hanako and we just received a death threat in our show inbox! Hanako: The person who sent it is charismatic, thinks she's the best, and charismatic, and uhhhh... dumb... and... hateful... and- Hilulu: She's very uncool and a freaking imposter-ugh! She's a Royal-type idol just like Mys right here-ugh! Haruka: I'm getting a strong feeling of dejà vù... Mystery: Anyways, it isn't her who we're going to talk about. We're going to talk about the new brand that has just been announced! Hibiki: To be fair, even we don't know the details yet. We just received a sheet with the details from our user. Flower: Guess we'll find out soon! Hibiki: *opens the package* The brand we're talking about is a girl's brand, unlike last time. Hilulu: Is that so? Mystery: Cool! Hibiki: Sounds like it's a Royal type brand. Haruka: UEH?! Flower: Aren't Royal type-only brands strictly reserved to Divine Idols?! Hibiki: I guess so... Hanako: There's gotta be a mistake... Falulu: Royal-type? That's exciting ^^ Hibiki: The brand primarily uses golden and purple. Its designs have princess-like patterns, but cool, star-like designs. Hmm... I like it Hanako: Anything purple goes, huh? Mystery: Sounds like the opposite of my brand, actually Haruka: That's true! Hibiki: One of the brand's main symbols is the moon. I wonder why... Falulu: The moon? It's so pretty! ^^ Hibiki: They also wrote that the designs use a lot of jewelry. Mystery: So, what's the brand name? Hibiki just points at the screen behind them, as the white background fades to a galaxy background, and a big logo appears. Hibiki: Moonlit Princess. Haruka: It's so pretty!! Mystery: It really is Hibiki: *reads the sheet* The perfect, definitive brand for any girl that aims to be a princess. With''' dazzling gold and stylish purple', any girl can become a cool star and shine as bright as the moon in the night sky. '''Designed by a mysterious top idol just for its user', Moonlit Princess is one of the top brands in PriParis. Now, any girl can become a fabulous queen of idols. Hmmm... Hilulu: RIPOFF! I CALL IT RICH MR. MARIONETTE PRINCE HEART Hibiki: Pfft- I actually think it's a very appealing concept Mystery: You're still a fairytale princess deep insi- Mystery is thrown in the trash can Haruka: HIBIKI-SAN! Hibiki: *ignores her* We also have another brand to show you Falulu: Although it isn't fully new... Hibiki: Mr. Mystery is releasing a Maiden's Collection! *points at the screen as the logo appears* I wonder why Mystery: *from the trash can* You can just tell them alright. She'll do it anywa- Blackout ...next time, we’ll see Mr. Mystery’s debut… It’s not much we know her, but I’m actually excited for it! If Hiyori-chan isn’t going to do her job, I’m going to handle it, if you don’t mind ^^ You guys are really important Hiyori-chan, as in this girl here She’s really hard to handle, you know? Hiyori-chan ^^ I'M NOT A GIRL AND YOU'RE ALL UKES! Hiyori-chan The lights turn back on as a girl with bobbed blue and purple gradient hair covering her eye was posing with her foot on Mystery's head Hiyori: It's been a while, ladies Haruka: UEH?! Hiyori: Remember me? Hilulu: MYSCEPTION?????? Mystery: GET OFF ME, YOU USELESS MORON! Hiyori: Alright, alright... *takes foot off his head* I'm Mystery and I'm here to explain the biggest plothole that's been screwing with your gorgeous minds for ages Mystery: Ugh... *holds head* Hiyori: *forcibly pulls him up, and wraps her arm around him* This beautiful, gorgeous, fabulous shota you all love is my parallel self! Mystery: *proudly nods* Hiyori: And he should die Mystery: HEY! Hiyori: You're all aware that we come from Clock. Back there, we were enemies. Since everyone headcanoned him as the hero of justice, when he defeated me, I was trapped inside his artifical body as punisment. Mystery: Since many things happened and I had amnesia, this beautiful jerk over here decided it was about time to get her revenge and take over my mind. That's also when Haruru got the offer to host COLORnoH3 for me Hiyori: Basically, when COLORnoH3 started and you heard all those infamous phrases like "For once, I guess I don’t want to punch her in the face"- Hanako: I SAID THAT! YEYEYEYEEEEEEEEEEEYE Hiyori: ...I WAS SAYING, those infamous phrases were because of my presence Mystery: Some time ago, this pure and innocent girl who shan't be named, appeared again, after I became "human" Hiyori: Many things happened, but I decided to take a break from wanting to kill this handsome perv to properly give you the explanations you deserve, because I'm a very very nice girl Mystery: Yeah, nice *rolls eyes* Hiyori: Though, don't you think I'm done with you guys Mystery: And I'm not done with yo- Hiyori: *grabs Mystery's chin, kisses him, and the lights go off as she disappears* Mystery: *passes out* Haruka: MIKKU- The lights go on again Flower: SHE DID IT AGAIN! Hibiki: ... Hilulu: IT'S GETTING EVEN MORE CONFUSING Flower: Don't worry, I'm going to catch her next time! Falulu: Mahou-kun... *shakes him* Haruka: Mikkuuuuun! Mystery: Ngh... my head... *gets up* Hanako: Still, there's one thing she didn't tell us Hibiki: Huh? Hanako: *points at Flower* You don't look like a very pale girl with wavy light blue hair Flower: Aww, you're too flattering Mystery: True that... I have little to no memories of what Hiyori did to me... Hanako: Hmmm... Hibiki: We're still live Haruka: Right! Mystery: Well, let's resume then, shall we? Hilulu: Moonlit Princess and Ms. Mystery! Hibiki: Hiyori and an anonymous maiden Flower: I wonder who she is? Fufufufufufu! Falulu: Things will just get more interesting from now on! ^^ All: We'll see you on the next Destiny Ribbon Record!! ---- ?: So you told them Hiyori: It would only make sense for me to, if I want to follow the plan ?: You really seemed like a nice girl there Hiyori: Implying that I'm not? ?: Of course you aren't Hiyori: There's no doubt about that. We need Exception Number Seven to restore the order of the timeline... if we can't get rid of Mystery Shadow Kamiri, the cause of all this world's paradoxes, we'll have to find the exception that ties everything ?: Which is Shirogane Nana? Hiyori: Indeed ?: What about Shikyoin Yuri? Hiyori: She might come in handy... but not yet ?: I see... ---- X: MAN, THIS ICE CREAM IS THE BEST-EST! Tsuki: Glad you like it *closes eyes, smiling* X: DIDJA SEE COLORNO DESTINY RIBBON RECORD EARLIER? Tsuki: COLORno... what? X: That program where they sponsor your brand-est Tsuki: Oh... that... I don't like COLOR X: Ehhh... saddddddeeeest... Tsuki: *looks up* We might just be able to win the Dream Parade X: Really?! Tsuki: Yes, X. All we need is a team. And this time... this time, it'll be flawless, just like everything that is good X: Flawless, huh? As expected from Tsucchan Tsuki: We're gonna write history. Our team will beat even CelePara Opera Company in the rankings. There's no doubt about it! After all, everything I do, is perfect X. Yeah!! ^^ Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Destiny Ribbon Record